The present invention, according to a first aspect, relates to an apparatus for transforming alternating electrical energy, in particular for domestic and industrial applications.
According to a second aspect, the invention relates to an alternating electrical energy transformation process for operation of the apparatus of the invention.
As is known, many domestic appliances and other appliances for domestic and industrial applications are supplied with single-phase AC power, for example from the domestic power distribution network that, in turn, receives it from a power plant through dedicated distribution-transformer substations.
The network voltage and alternating current parameters are obtained and regulated by adjusting, generally by reducing, the power plant voltage by means of large, dedicated, distribution power transformers that, in the final stage, supply an alternating voltage that, for example, in Italy and in the majority of European countries, is 220 VAC, 50 Hz.
It is also known that conventional power transformers, in which a change in the magnetic flux on the primary side generates a corresponding magnetic flux on the secondary side correlated to the primary magnetic flux by the ratio of transformation, are heavy and bulky devices, as well as having non-optimal performance, especially for low to not very high power transformation levels.